valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Morris Lling
Armored Tech Fencer |Likes = Avan Hardins Nichol Martins Raymond Moen Randy Hamsun |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Lawyer |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 }} is an Armored Tech from Class G in Valkyria Chronicles 2. He's a timid pessimist who's willing to be a true man to confess his love to Coleen Celsius. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Class G armored tech, Morris is ashamed of his physical feature of being not strong nor tall, making him grow cowardly and negative. However, he wanted to be a true man to be able to impress someone he secretly loves - Coleen Celsius from the same class who had been helped by him when her legs got hurt during a drill. In To Be a Man, Morris wanted to be Avan's student in learning to be a man, something Avan is thought to be natural for himself since he's always bashful. When he told the reason behind his request to be Avan's disciple, Cosette, who was also in the scene, nagged Avan to teach him, ending in Avan's approval. In Avan's Disciple, Morris tried hard in physical training with Avan, but failed at all attempts, thinking of his poor physics and blaming himself. He thought he will never be able to get his lover's heart, but Cosette, who was listening to the whole conversation, appeared and told him not to give up. She said about the Moonglow, a flower that grows in desert and blooms only at night, and how people give the flower to the beloved to confess their feelings. Later, In To Confess Love, Morris asked for Avan's help to search the Moonglow in Daws Desert. They later went into a patrol mission there in hope of finding the uncommon flower. When they reach the desert, they began searching for it, but the Moonglow was nowhere to be found. The sandstorm was coming, growing Morris' pessimistic thought that it is "universe's way to say I should give up". Avan, who wasn't amused, said he doesn't want to come there only to see him fail. Inspired by Avan, Morris ran further to find it and eventually, he found the Moonglow. They then returned happily to Lanseal to ask Coleen out by gifting the Moonglow. After graduation, he studied to become a lawyer and help those in need. He exchanges letters with Coleen regularly. 'Freshmen's Cadet Guide' A passive young man who always seems to be uneasy about his life. Since his engine doesn't fully kick in until he starts to feel pain, it might be better to position him out in the front from the beginning. He seems to perform better when Coleen is around (wonder why?) so we are intending to pair them on the field at times to see just how well they can work together. 'Memories' *To Be a Man *Avan's Disciple *To Confess Love *Showing Devotion Stats Personal Potentials *'Pessimist' - Having less than half-full HP makes them abandon hope for the future, lowering their evasive skills. *'Wholehearted' - Sheer strength of will raises attack power against infantry and armored targets. *'Timid' - Low self-confidence lowers defense. *'Moonglow' - Courage to make the first move raises attack power against armored targets. (Replaces Timid after completing his classmate mission, In Search of Moonglow). Battle Potentials Quotes Trivia *Morris as a mauler might be the most potent Anti-Armor unit. He has 3 potentials as a mauler that boost up his vsArmor stat and Wholehearted and Moonglow, his personal potentials, also boosts up his vsArmor. *Morris' classmate mission title is the same with Coleen's classmate mission, In Search of Moonglow, and both missions occur in Daws Desert at night, although they are taken in different area. His last two memories also share the same title with Coleen's, To Confess Love and Showing Devotion. Category:Characters Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Armored Tech Category:Class G Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters